Jem
Appearance Jem has long hair that reaches down to around the middle of her back, as well as naturally bright blue eyes and fair skin. In earlier seasons, Jem's hair used to be a bright blonde color, which she states that she had dyed it that way due to peer pressure and a desire to look prettier and more appealing. In later seasons, however, she has since then lost the blonde color in favor of her natural hair color, which is described as an auburn color. Jem does occasionally trim her hair to keep it from growing past it's normal length, but otherwise does nothing more to it after she washed out the blonde dye. Much like [[Isis]], Jem was also involved in the World of Warcraft incident during Season 5, and as a result has become permanently merged with her own Worgen character as well. She gains quite a bit of height in her new form, but like [[Isis]], she also retains a lot of her defining features in her Worgen form, primarily her bright blue eyes. Jem's fur is a golden blonde color, likely as a reference to her hair color in previous seasons, and retains her normal auburn hair as well. Being a Worgen, Jem also lacks a tail, and gains new natural weapons in the form of sharp teeth and claws. While she can control her shifting between forms at will, she usually turns into her Worgen form in a combat situation due to the game mechanic that causes Worgen characters to turn 'Feral' when entering combat. Jem also gains considerable bulk in Worgen form primarily from muscle, giving her a strength boost since her character is also a Warrior. In terms of dress, Jem's casual clothes consist of a light blue T-shirt with a Dragonair themed design on it (she stated in Season 5 that Dragonair was one of her all-time favorite Pokemon), as well as white jeans and white high-top sneakers with light pink trim. She'll wear almost anything that comes in either blue or pink (those being her favorite colors), and has taken to wearing a fox-themed hat that [[Karma]] had given her for Christmas due to foxes being her favorite animal. It should be noted that Jem isn't particularly a fan of skinny jeans or any other type of clothing that is tight and restricting. She might keep such clothes around if they come in her favorite colors, but she will otherwise refrain from wearing them. Personality Jem is usually seen as very witty and fun-loving, and enjoys making jokes and sarcastic comments on occasion. She's not one to pass up an opportunity to have fun and enjoy herself, and loves going on adventures with her friends, family, and loved ones. She will sometimes share her own experiences in life with others, even her fears and what she dislikes the most, and has a great sense of humor when it comes to such things. Even though Jem tries to not let her fears get to her when she's staring them right in the face, sometimes she just can't help it. The worst case being her fear of guns and dolls that stemmed from almost being killed by [[Stitches]] during the college massacre in Season 2. She did eventually get over that fear, and even forgave [[Stitches]] and hugged him after he gave her a gift in Season 5. Jem also states that due to having watched many horror movies in the past, she has grown to not be afraid of things that would make most people piss their pants, such as giant spiders. She does admit that aliens do freak her out a bit, but otherwise she shows no fear of them. Jem does show concern for her friends and significant others, such as when she helped [[Oliver]] out during his jealousy issues, or when she helped comfort [[Brittany]] after the girl had been spooked by [[Aragog]]. She'll often offer a helping hand to others, even if she doesn't exactly know what she can do to help them. Above all, Jem has undergone her own share of difficulties as well, the primary being her semi-rivalry with [[Demeter]]. The Venusaur admits to having deliberately gotten rid of Jem so that she could have [[Isis]] all to herself, even though Jem was more or less unaware of [[Demeter]]'s jealousy towards her. Regardless, Jem forgave [[Demeter]] in Season 5, and since then they have been working together in an attempt to patch up what had gone down many years ago. There have not been any instances of Jem ever getting angry, she usually tries to avoid any type of conflict with other characters as much as possible. She isn't the type to charge headfirst into a fight, but if force is required as a last resort, then she will use it to the best of her abilities. Love & Romance Relationships